The rants and ravings of a mutant teenager
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Another new mutant joins the school(gasp). Read about her experiences and the lessons she learns along the way. First Fanfic EVER! PLEASE REVIEW! I need INSPIRATION. Rated pg-13 for some violence in later chapters, sorry.(complete)
1. My story

Author's note: sorry I forgot all about this

Disclaimer: I do not own any mentioned X-men Characters, only Hannah a.k.a Nightshade

* * *

June 3rd

Dear diary,

I guess it had to happen sooner or later, I mean considering who my parents are… I mean were, but why now? Man, I sound like such a whiner, but all I want is to go home. Ms. Monroe is the one who suggested I keep a journal, said something about it helping me sort all that's happened. The Professor said it was a good idea. I like the Professor. You could say he has become like a father to me. I just hope that he won't disappear as well. I can't do this! I've got nothing against writing what's happened to me, but I need some time to myself.

June 7th

Dear diary,

Lucky me. If you couldn't tell that was suppose to be biting sarcasm. I never thought I'd make any friends at this 'school' but I was wrong. I should have known I'd get to like my roommates, all of them are great, even if they're all a year older then me. Anyway I'm lucky enough that one of them, the closest friend I've had, is also friends with a claw wielding psycho. Like I said before, lucky me. I guess it is my fault. And how was I suppose to know the guy had a temper, yeesh. It's not like I meant for them to come out. I suppose your wondering what I'm babbling about. Let's just say it ties in with my first entry. Again I'm going to have to stop and fight back the tears. If I wasn't so afraid of people seeing me cry I'd keep writing. I suppose the only thing I can do is promise you is to write the entire truth tomorrow. So, until then.

June 8th

I look at the last few sentences of my last entry and realize how stupid I am. You're a book. An inanimate object that is used for recording purposes, nothing more. Then again, maybe you are more. I guess you could say I look at you as me. I mean as an inward me I alone can talk to. Okay, where the heck did that mumbo jumbo come from?! Uhh, I must have been with the Professor to long. Anyway I hate to say this but I need to skip telling you about myself. Don't worry I swear to tell you more tomorrow, if I live that long. For now I have to wait until Mr. Summers comes to kill me. I warned him that I shouldn't be put near anything valuable. But DID he listen? NO! So now I'm doomed. Such melodramatics. Uh-oh, he's knocking on my door I'll talk to you later.


	2. Family and powers

Disclaimer: again I say X-men not mine; Nightshade mine

* * *

June 9th

Thank goodness! I survived! Oops I mean to say, Dear Diary,

Halleluiah, I made it. I would kiss the ground, except that I never left it. Now I would like to say ouch! I'm not sure what hurt worse the tongue lashing or Pyro's smirk. I mean what was I suppose to do, mock Mr. Summers? I do NOT think that would have been a good idea. Anyway, the moment is here, I hate to think about it but I must. I suppose I should start at the beginning, you know take things slowly, bit by bit. Pheww, I'm ready. Alright to begin my name is Hannah Patterson, I'm fifteen years old and I've live most of my life either freezing to death or looking around for strangers. In English that translates as either living in Canada or in a few very big cities, not including New York.

You see, I'm originally from New York. At least that's what it says on my birth certificate. According to my birth certificate and what I could dig up on the computer I had really rich folks that were killed in a car crash when I was two months old. I was adopted by a young Canadian couple who lived in the middle of nowhere and ended up living with them until I was about ten. Yeah, great life so far, don't worry it gets even better. Anyhow, my parents just happen to be mutants and (sob) and I can't talk anymore. I'll continue tomorrow.

June 10th

Dear diary,

Sorry again for making you go through another of my crying days. It's just so hard to remember them. They were the only real family I've known. Anyway to continue, my parents were mutants. My dad, if memory serves me correctly, had these bat like wings and could see body heat. My mom could turn herself into ivory like material, and she was really strong. The also had these ivory-like claws that I only saw her use twice. I guess it's not surprising that I would manifest my powers so quickly around these two. The day they appeared I was the happiest girl on the face of the planet. Sorry but I'll have to cut of here. Dr. Grey wants me to go down to have an examination.

June 12th

Dear diary,

Sorry about the delay in messages. Yesterday I was trapped in Self-defense with Mr. Logan. I know everyone says this, except maybe Rouge, but that man has it out for me. I don't think forgiveness is very high up his list of things to do. But what else is new for me. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I purposely go looking for trouble, it's just I have zip control and things happen.

Now back to my life story, doesn't it sound so annoying? I see I left off with my powers. Well, the thing is I'm not totally sure if I have discovered them all yet. You see I have the ability to produce claw like, I guess you'd call them protrusions, out of my fingers. The thing is I can make them act like darts and blast them straight at anything I face. That's not it, however. I also create some kind of toxin that coats my "claws" and can be released into a person's blood stream if I touch them, so I wear gloves, a Lot! On top of all that I can absorb and store any light energy and use it to self regenerate, or heal myself. It's kind of like Mr. Logan, except I can control where and when I heal.

So as I was saying, my parents were great. They protected me as best they could, and didn't hide anything from me. This includes what the world thinks of mutants, though they taught me not to hate humans. Still sometimes I wish I had beat up that one boy who looked at me funny when I shot my darts in the air. Mom, being a mom, yelled at me severely to stop. Sometimes I wish I could see them again, at least one last time. Though there was one thing they never cleared up. It happened when I was about three. The details are scarce but I'll try my best.

You see, my parent's always enjoyed letting me play in the back yard, except after dark. I had always thought it was because I had to go to sleep until that one night. I remember forgetting something outside, next to the forest our house was by. My dad needed his trees to fly to. Anyway I had run over and grabbed this, whatever; actually I think it was a doll. I remember hearing something and looking into the trees. I remember howling the wolf howl that I had heard on TV., come on, it's not like you ever tried, besides I was three. Anyway I remembering seeing something flash past me, and hearing the haggard breath of what was in that forest. You can bet that I ran, and tripped my way home. As I rushed in the door, I remember crying,

"There's a wolf outside. A wolf!" My parents exchanged looks and my dad headed outside. My mom cuddled me and tried to calm me down. A few moments later my dad walked back in. He exchanged a look with my mom that was deathly grim. He then said, " Hannah, go to bed."

I knew it was futile to say no and I just had the biggest scare of my three year old life. Mutely I did what he told me. That night I heard my parents whisper with each other. The whispering confused me but I fell right back to sleep. The next morning I asked about the wolf but was met with silence. The subject was dropped indefinitely. Looking back at what I can remember though, I could have sworn that instead of a wolf I had seen a man in those woods that night. But that's a conversation for another time.


	3. Xavier's

Disclaimer: I know boring, but, Nightshade mine; X-men not mine, and it stinks!

* * *

June 15th

Dear Diary,

Hello, again. Here I am to tell you more about my life. I left you off with the first traumatic experience of my young life. Unfortunately it was to be followed by one even worse. It happened seven years later. Good thing to. I'm not sure if my three year old self could have handled it. That day had started like any other. I had walked to the convience store, my normal exercise. Of course, I was all covered up with my powers and all. When I got there I went in to buy a bottle of water. Old Tom was a good guy who knew my family and didn't fear us. That was unusual but so helpful. He managed to keep everyone docile when we were in public with him. I don't know why, but looking at him I suddenly had an overwhelming pain of guilt. I silently paid for the water and headed out. Little did I know it would be for the last time. I heard the engine gunning towards me along the road. The stupid jerks had done this to me before and I had learned to ignore it. Sure a couple of times I had deflated their tires. But they never knew it had been me. Still I'll never get over that look on their faces as they past me. Those grins of pure malice will stay with me for the rest of my life. I'm not sure what it was, the guns or the smiles, but something told me to dodge into the trees. It was a good thing I did because a second later, bullets came flying in splattering wood. I ran as fast as I could through those trees, not once looking back. Come to think of it that was the fastest I ever reached home before. But I was to late. I won't go into details, it's too painful. Suffice it to say that when the fire trucks and cops came there wasn't much to pick up. They all just looked at me and bowed there heads. I spent the next year or two skipping between foster homes; most people don't want a mutant child. The next few years were spent just wandering wherever I could. Then came Xavier's. And I think I'll stop here for tonight.

June 16th

Dear Diary,

We've almost reached the present. At least we are in familiar territory. I'd like to add that the years between my parent's deaths (murders), was all really just a blur. A blur of time. The night I came to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters was cold, dark, and rainy. Perfect, huh. While on the road I had managed to pick up word about this place and thought that maybe it was a place to find a new start. I was already suffering from hypothermia according to Dr. Grey when I first arrived. I remember knocking on the door. A man answered it, one with red sunglasses, you can guess who. " I'm here to see a man called Xavier," I said, my teeth chattering.

" Come in," the man at the door said in an authoritative voice.

I'm not really sure what happened after that. I remember stepping in the room and my legs giving out from under me, this was before my regenerative capabilities showed up. The next thing I knew I was being carried, and there was shouting, then a bed, and blessed sleep. From what I later found out I had collapsed from exhaustion and slept for three whole days. The morning I woke up I was slightly confused as to where I was. Professor Xavier wheeled himself up to me as I look around the room.

" Don't be afraid," he had whispered kindly, " You are safe here, Hannah."

Without really thinking about it I said back hoarsely, " No, my name's Nightshade."


	4. A new enemy

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Ya Nightshademine; X-mennot mine... Oh just read on. (hmmph the nerve)

* * *

June 18th 

Dear Diary,

Well, here we are. So far my entire life has been building to when I joined the school. Not to say this place isn't fun and all but I really could use some breathing room. I hate it that every one of the teachers knows my story and they all act like I'm going to break or something. Wait…wait; let me rephrase that most of the teachers act that way. All of them except Logan. Honestly he is purposely pushing me towards oblivion. I guess it kind of is my fault; I didn't make the greatest impression. I suppose I have time before one of his classes to tell you.

Alright so the Professor got me integrated into the school for the last term of the year. I'm pretty swift in academics so I didn't take to long for me to catch up, thank goodness for public libraries. I ended up making friends with one of the louder groups in the school. Rouge, my best friend, was the one who first introduced me to them all. There was Jubilee, the fireworks blaster, Pyro and Iceman, names explain powers, and of course Gambit, powers up playing cards followed by big kabooms. If you're wondering Rouge's power is a little difficult to explain. You see she can, as the Professor puts it, absorb the life force of whoever she touches. Oh! I almost forgot, Kitty can go through solid objects.

Now that intro's are over let me explain the first time I met Mr. Logan. Okay, so most of the teachers are alright at the school in there relative areas. Lucky for us they all had to go on a mission (they make up a secret organization called the X-men. Shhhh ). So we were given a break from their ever watchful eyes. Iceman, Rouge, and I had been talking about the weekend before about what we were going to do over summer break. Iceman said he was going up to visit his parents in Boston. Rouge and I were staying at the school. Rouge ran away from home and I…. That's when the trouble started. All of a sudden we heard the roar of a motorcycle engine down the road that leads to the gate. Turning around I saw this guy come riding quickly along the path. I looked back at Rouge and Iceman to get the story and saw Rouge's eyes light up. Suddenly she sprung up and ran to the guy on the bike. Oops, I'm going to have to cut this narrative short, Mr. Logan just caught me.

June 19th

Seriously that guy is worse than Mr. Summers. I mean I can take a tongue lashing but to have those claws flashing right in my face. I know, I know I should feel sorry for the guy but (Screams in fury) okay I feel better. Now back to my narrative, so I guess I must have asked Iceman with my eyes or something because he mouthed the word Logan and got up to follow. Nodding my head in understanding I followed him. I had heard the story from all of them. Turns out this wacko mutant tried to bring about some major destruction. The X-men stopped him and saved Rouge who the wacko was trying to use. To bad I hadn't been there I'd of loved to plunge my darts around. Anyway it's why Rouge has her white hairs. So anyway I walked over to join Rouge, Iceman, and this big hero guy. I had also heard that this guy had lost his memories because of mutant experiments. Sorry I can't help but shiver.

Now Rouge being her sweet self decided to introduce us. Me, being my shy held in self, smiled sweetly and prayed this would be over soon. Mr. Logan just nodded in my direction. Hey, at least he made some kind of motion. Anyway there is something you got to know about me. When I'm nervous I tend towards releasing my claw/barb/darts. I felt a strange poking sensation in my fingers and went super pale. Mr. Logan looked at me strangely and asked in his gruff way if I was alright. Rogue took one look, grabbed my shoulders and led me to a corner so I could let loose, literally. You see when ever my barbs come out I sometimes can't bring them back in without shooting them firs, nice huh. It just happened to be one of those shoot days. Unfortunately it was also the day Ms. Monroe moved the metal shaded lamp to the corner. I had cautiously taken off my gloves so not to trigger anything when KAPOOF, they shot out. They then proceeded to hit the lamp shade and fling towards the doorway. Now by this time everyone knew when I was in the room you had to be careful, that is unless you want to be in Dr. Grey's care. You know, that explains why so many of the boys try to get me to shoot them, but that's a discussion for another time.

June 20th

Dear diary,

Sorry I had to cut off early, Gambit was trying to see what I was doing. Honestly he and every other guy in this school are acting so weird. So as I was saying, or writing, or whatever, everyone knew to be prepared to duck and cover. Everyone that is except Mr. Logan. Looking back now I'd say it was a very good shot, I mean it hit all the major areas to move it through the blood stream. As you can guess it did hit Mr. Logan and he went down like a sack of potatoes. Good old Rouge rushed to his side while I could only stare in mute disbelief. Snapping back to reality I cautiously mad my way over. The guy looked dead, even though he was only paralyzed. Rouge was trying to shake him out of it when suddenly he sprang up, claws unsheathed, growling, and looking dead at me. Now I am woman enough to admit I nearly peed my pants. That look in his eyes didn't only scare me, but it brought me back to just before my parents deaths. The guy took a ferocious first step towards me, and before I knew out came my barbs and he was on the floor, for good.

The Professor and the other X-men, I mean faculty, came home an hour or so later. I got the standard talking to and all the punishment I was looking forward to, NOT! Still nothing beat that stare Mr. Logan gave me when he woke up the second time. It can't be described as pure anger, it was worse. So now I had gone and made an enemy in a school of friends. Yep, and the guy holds the keys to my grade. I'm toast.

* * *

P.S. from the Author: Thanks for your review LilPrincessMe2000. Keep it coming.


	5. Gambit

Auth... Ha gotta Disclaimer: Do I need to keep repeating myself. I own only Nightshad NOT the X-men

* * *

June 25th

Dear Diary,

Okay, something is seriously wrong with Gambit and the other boys. I can not go anywhere with out them following me at my heals. It is driving me nuts. And it is getting worse. Today Mr. Logan was looking at me in the weirdest way. I mean I've seen him angry, happy, and whatever else you can think of but I have never seen him like this. I really need to talk to Dr. Grey. But first I have to answer my door.

June 25th continued

Now I am FREAKED. That was Gambit at the door, and he was asking if I wanted to go out with him. I'm sure you'd think I'd be pleased and all, but I'm not. The thing is Gambit has tried this before but only when teasing. Looking at him he was dead serious. And his eyes looked stranger then they normally are. I mean they always looked strange but this time they were unfocused like he had taken something. My first reaction would be to slam the door in his face, but thankfully I asked what was wrong. Oh, I'll have to stop right now Dr. Grey is coming over.

June 26th

Dear Diary,

Gambit has an unknown pheromone in his blood stream. That's why he has been acting weird all week. Oh, I forgot, I need to explain what happened my room. As Gambit was trying to talk to me he suddenly collapsed in my arms. What I mean by collapse is a full on loss of consciousness. The thing is as he did, he looked like he was trying to kiss me. Kitty was the one who found us, or found me trying to shake him awake. I didn't need to say anything since she slid through the floor. A few minutes later Dr. Grey, the Professor, and Mr. Summers arrived. As Dr. Grey worked on Gambit Mr. Summers demanded I tell him what happened. I tried to explain that I hadn't done anything, that all Gambit did was try to talk to me (I didn't tell about what), and that he just passed out. Dr. Grey asked if he looked different in anyway to which I replied, " No more than usual."

Man, was that dumb. Mr. Summers began to get on my case when I hastily added,

" Wait, his eyes looked unfocused." That seemed to snap them back into action. Dr. Grey exchanged a worried look with the Professor and quickly lifted Gambit onto a stretcher using her powers, did I mention Dr. Grey is Telekinetic. Mr. Summers proceeded to demand that I tell him everything again, so as to make sure they got all the details. Suddenly a gruff voice said behind me, " Leave her alone, she won't remember much else. Besides I don't think she wants to talk to you."

Again I am woman enough to admit I leaped a foot in the air. I scurried quickly behind Mr. Summers. Hey, I recognized the voice and I'd rather he get diced first. The great Mr. Logan laughed. " Of course," he said, " You may do better than me."

" What are you doing here, Logan," demanded Mr. Summers looking irritated. Now you have to understand these two hate each other. I think it has something to do with Dr. Grey but that's only from what I've heard.

" Hardly," I said as bravely as I could muster, which was a lot, " I just prefer not worrying about using up my solar regenerative energy, thanks."

Again that was dumb but like my claws going out when I'm nervous, sarcasm comes out when I'm scared. I have the whole package, wouldn't you say. Surprisingly though instead of slicing out the claws Mr. Logan just laughed. I mean really laughed and looked as though he was seeing me for the first time. Which scared me more than when he's angry at me, that I'm use to. Mr. Summers look at me in his usual perturbed look, but thankfully didn't say anything. That's when things got interesting. Logan walked, or should I say stalked towards me. Silently he whispered, " There's no need to be scared, kid."

Yeesh, another weird part of the day. Anyway Dr. Grey said I should go down with her to the lab, you know in case I had whatever is wrong with Gambit. On the way down Logan came with us and I swear the man was staring at every move I wait. Not in that stern teacher way, but in a worried caring way. Let's just say I was glad to be away from him afterwards. In the med lab Dr. Grey immediately set to work scanning Gambit, she also scanned me but couldn't find anything wrong. Even after she got the results back, she still said I had to stay here, but I'm alright with it. Right now I'm just sitting by Gambit. I know now that it was the chemicals in his body were what made him act that way, but I still feel that what's happening might be my fault, sixth sense kind of a thing. Dr. Grey is trying to isolate the cause of this chemical right now so I don't have much too…


	6. The disease

Ah, I remembered

Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill put your hands in the air and read this: X-men not mine, Nightshademine

* * *

June 29th

I knew something like this would happen. Remember how I told you that Gambit had a pheromone in his blood stream, and that he was moaning. The pheromone just became a deadly poison. It's shot up Gambit's temperature and made him delirious…. Sorry, he just grabbed my wrist. That's not the end of it though. Dr. Grey started scanning the other boys and found that all of them have been infected by the chemical, including all the male teachers! It's an epidemic, and we still don't know what's causing it. Wait a sec, Gambit's moaning again.

Sorry, the fever is getting worse. Like I said we have an epidemic and more boys are becoming feverish. We've had to move them all to the basement wing. At least we have one good thing on our side, Mr. Logan. He also was affected by the pheromone, but his healing factor has gotten him over it, sort of, he's still very weak. Dr. Grey is trying to isolate the cure and she's asked all the girls to act as her nurses. In fact I'm watching over Gambit and Colossus as I write. I hope she finds it… I don't need to lose these people. Right now Rouge is comforting Bobby and Logan, Jubilee has Pyro, and the list continues. Please, I'm praying Dr. Grey finds the cure and the cause. I'll be right back, Dr. Grey is signaling me.

July 6th

Dear Diary,

I'm in shock; there is no other way to put it. I mean I'm happy but just stunned.

I guess I should fill you in but….

_June 7th_

_Nightshade's diary,_

_Hello, sorry you don't recognize the hand, Nightshade will write to you soon. My name is Rouge. Nightshade, sigh, poor girl, is in the infirmary getting treatment for her new mutation. Over the past few days her body has been releasing a toxin disguised as pheromones. She's been unintentionally releasing it to all the males in the school. Luckily Logan's body created immunity towards it and Dr. Grey created a vaccine for it. I'm sure your wondering how we found out that it was Nightshade releasing the toxin, well, I'll leave it up to her to explain._

_Rouge_

June 8th

Dear diary,

I see Rouge did what I asked and put in the slip of paper I asked her to type. Now I see I'm going to have to re-explain the nightmare. At least she told you it was me. Well, the basic truth is that the pheromone has the same 'signature' you could say as my paralyzing agent. Dr. Grey discovered it when she isolated it. I guess I should be happy no one died, don't get me wrong I AM happy no one died it's just, I would have caused it. I'm not sure if I could take that. There was no punishment or anything, in fact everyone was relieved it was all over. But I still worry. I could have killed every guy I know, even some I didn't. Sure all of them are nice to me. Gambit has started to treat me like I'm going to break, though. But still we all resume normal life. HAH! NORMAL! How can anything be normal for me when I nearly killed the people I care most about? You'd probably think I'm going to run, well, your wrong. I have nowhere to run to. But I am going to stop writing in this journal for a while. Bringing back old memories is just too painful.


	7. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Just read the last chapters and stop bugging me

* * *

August 6th

Dear Diary,

You owe this entry entirely to Rouge. In fact, you owe the rest of your existence to her. The last time I wrote I said I was stopping because I didn't like reliving memories. Well, that isn't exactly true. It's because I couldn't take just filing away what I had done and then forgetting all about it. So I thought not writing would be the solution. That was until Rogue stepped in. You could say she kicked my butt for ignoring something that might help me. She said that lots of students couldn't control their powers and they too have had accidents. But the school lived through it, and it was not only stupid but pointless for me to keep on it. Now I wasn't in the mood for a lecture, I could kick myself for this, so I told her that she couldn't talk, she was the one who always complained because of the isolation her powers caused her. I know that was harsh and like I said I could have kicked myself.

After she left though, I got to thinking. She was right of course, I mean the entire school has had accidents like this before, and lived through them unscathed. People went back to living life normally, or as normal as they could in a mutant school. That's when it hit me. The reason I felt so guilty is because when I admitted it to myself, I knew I was the one causing the trouble. I mean subconsciously I did. And I knew Rouge was right. As the school's history has shown you should accept what happened and learn from your mistakes. Now don't get me wrong I still feel guilty about it, but its time I moved on, and learned.

August 7th

Dear diary,

Hey, again. Just so you know I did tell Rouge I was sorry later and I took her advice to heart. She could tell I was being sincere too. Anyway life at the mansion hasn't changed much since the accident. I mean kids still look at me strangely but most of us have accepted it and move on. Isn't acceptance such a strange concept? Anyway I don't want you getting the idea that I've felt guilty for six months, I mean I have but I haven't. I mean it didn't push me over any deep ends and it wasn't in my thoughts the whole time. No, it was just that I carried it as a sign that I was dangerous, at least my mutation was. You could say I accepted the situation as it was but it wasn't total acceptance, it's kind of hard to explain.

Alright, I am making this solemn promise. No longer will I talk about the accident. It happened and I feel bad for what I did, but I've learned from my mistake and with the support of everyone else I'm going to learn to control it and make sure it doesn't happen again. There I've said my piece.

So now I need to tell you what's been happening at the school. Oh, looks like I'll have to do it later. It's lights out.

August 9th

Dear Diary,

Writing for me must be some kind of bad omen. I mean after I start writing something happens. Don't worry it's nothing major; it's just a strange occurrence. Turns out that Mr. Logan skipped town, so to speak, last night. It's weird though (not him leaving he's done that before) that he didn't say goodbye to anyone, most of all Rouge. You'd think he would say something to her or the Professor. I mean they know him best.


	8. Logan's disappearance

Discalimer: Do I NEED to repeat myself. Look at the first few chapters.

* * *

August 11th

Dear Diary,

I don't think I've ever seen Rouge so upset. Normally when Logan leaves she'll have this sad look on her face a few days, but she gets over it. This time, however, she's gone all out. The last thing I heard was Ms. Monroe took Rouge to her room and tried to comfort her there. Now I know these next few words will make me seem like an insensitive jerk, but GET OVER IT! Yeesh, I know Rouge and Logan have this "connection", but she's taking it over the limit. I mean its ONE goodbye! And besides if he's so insincere to forget to say goodbye, then forget him. I have the full backing of Jubilee on this one, and we rarely agree on anything.

P.S. To show I care, I'd like to mention that both Kitty and I have agreed to keep an eye on Rouge for a few days.

August 13th

Dear Diary,

Well, I've had a few days to think and I'm pretty sure I was being too harsh in my last entry. Maybe I'm to compassionate, but it breaks my heart seeing Bobby and Gambit trying to comfort Rouge to no avail. I guess I can see why she would be hurt when he didn't say goodbye.

I know she and Logan's connection is based a lot on the fact that she knows him. Oh heck, she was him in her own way. The thing is I think she sees herself as his protector of sorts. Not that the big bad Wolverine needs a protector. But she's someone he can rely on to talk to. And believe me he needs it; those nightmares alone would drive me nuts. I mean… I'll have to tell you later, Mr. Summers just came in.

August 14th

Dear diary,

Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. First of all to assist in what I need to say, you need to know a quick thing that's been happening around the school in the past few months. You see the population just got a major boost of people with the X-gene, and that means, you guessed it, an influx of new students. Well, as you can imagine, there's been major rearranging of students. After all, certain powers should not be mixed! Anyway I ended up getting moved to a room next door to Mr. Logan (oh yeah, Kitty got moved there too). It was bad enough waking up from my nightmares before and hearing him mumbling slightly through the wall. At least then I had a thicker wall and Jubilee's radio to dilute the noise. Now I have neither, and honestly I see why Rouge feels for the guy. I mean those dreams are so intense. I'm telling you the truth, I've heard him begging before, and I swear I heard the man scream! That's what sends shivers down my spine. Whatever, happened to him, I think he's the only person who could survive it. And he barely withstood it.

So now I can go and chastise myself for not being compassionate towards him. And I know the guy has had a hard life, but so have I. We all have! He's the one who made it clear that he didn't care to stay at the school, so as far as I'm concerned good riddance.

* * *

Author's note: Please don't be angry at Nightshade (OR ME!) for her bad attitude. I'm a big Wolverine fan, and you have to remeber, she's learning a lesson. 


	9. Nighttime howls

August 17th

Dear Diary,

Okay, Logan's disappearance just took a major turn to wierdville. Late last night Kitty and I were harshly awakened by a loud crash in the night. You see we're both rather light sleepers, me so I can wake up quickly her I have no idea! Like I said we both were woken up. Looking cautiously around the room are eyes met and we froze, straining to hear the noise again. When nothing sounded we supposed it was just a creak in the night (I did anyway), which sounds a lot louder when you are asleep. As we both turned to face our respective walls a loud bang resounded. Bolting up we both looked at each other questionably.

" What was that?" Kitty demanded.

" I have no idea!" I whispered back (HEY It was night).

Suddenly the bang resounded again, and this time I could have sworn it came from Logan's room. I looked at Kitty and saw her questioning the wall that we shared with Logan.

" You don't think…," She muttered out loud.

" Well," I replied trying to be humorous, " It's either Mr. Logan or a REALLY big raccoon."

Kitty shot me a dirty look, though her eyes laughed with me. "You think I should phase through. You know, to see if he's alright."

" No!" I said firmly. Now you may think I ignored all that Mr. Logan said in class, but you're wrong. I liked his class, just not the teacher, and my own natural instincts told me to NOT let Kitty go in that room alone.

" Besides," I said trying to lighten the look of shock from Kitty's face, " I'm praying it isn't Mr. Logan. Those bruises still hurt from that time he flipped me.

" That must be tough for a regenerator like yourself," said Kitty giggling. Silently we both turned to go back to sleep, when a howl echoed through the school.

It's hard for me to explain the howl. I mean it's stuck in my memory, but there are no words to describe it. But here is the best I can do. I hate saying it in this way but it sounded like a wounded animal. I mean it was a human voice but it just… it was like an animal in a trap, trying to escape and in pain. The thing is I knew that howl, I'd heard it before late at night when I woke up from my own nightmares.

Kitty's eyes met mine and we both knew it was Logan. Instantly Kitty phased through the wall. I on the other hand had to resort to running out the door. Of course, the scream woke up just about everybody and as I was running out. Jubilee was coming in.


	10. A stranger in the night

Disclaimer: look at the first chapters.

* * *

August 17th (cont.)

"Oof," I said aloud as Jubes and I painfully collided. Without a second thought, Jubilee jumped to her feet and demanded to know what was going on.

" I don't know for sure, Jubilee," I said getting to my feet, " But Kitty and I think Logan's back."

Jubilee's eyes grew wide and she looked over my shoulder at our room.

" Where's Kitty?" she demanded.

" Um, in their," I replied pointing in the direction of Logan's room. Just before Jubilee could fulfill that dangerous gleam growing in her eyes Kitty reappeared.

" He's not in his room," she replied frantically.

" Then there are only two other places he could be," I said. Kitty got the message and sank through the floor. I grabbed Jubilee's wrist and dragged her towards Rouge's room. It took her about two seconds to register the exchange between Kitty and me. After she did, however, I could barely keep up with her.

Of course, as you can expect when we got to Rouge's room the door was tightly shut. I tried to listen through the wood, but got nothing. Jubilee being her typical self pounded on the door yelling, "ROUGE! Open up! Rouge, are you alright?"

When no answer came we did the logical step. We busted down said door. At least, Jubilee did with her good old "fireworks". As we barged in the room we caught a figure stalking towards Rogue.


	11. Logan's attack

Disclaimer: same as before.

* * *

August 17th cont.

So like I said we saw a figure beside Rouge. The figure seemed to be stalking towards her and as he reached her he placed a hand hesitantly on her hair. Then he uttered this weird moan, like he was in pain or just upset. Suddenly the figure stiffened. Jubilee and I heard the typical shnickt of claws as the figure turned to face us. It was Logan! Except this couldn't be the Logan I knew. The man's face was contorted in anger and pain. But it was his eyes that scared me the most. Instead of the typical annoyed, amused or smart-ass look he normally had, they were hollow and held so much suffering and pain. I remember Jubilee gasping and I took a step back.

Immediately Mr. Logan crouched, like he was going to charge, and his claws were pointed straight at Jubilee and me. Before I could say a word my body reacted for me, jumping into a defensive position with my claws extended to a controllable but deadly position. Jubilee seemed to follow my lead and charged up her "fireworks". Logan growled menacingly, and took a step towards us. For the first time my adrenaline had spiked up so much I wasn't scared of him. No, in fact I crouched even farther into my defensive position ready to spring. That's when things went nuts. Rouge woke up, saw Logan and us, and then just screamed. I'm not talking about your everyday scream; I'm talking about nails on the chalkboard tearing up your eardrums kind of scream. Jubes and I both covered our ears and Logan, well, with his enhanced hearing it must have been painful. Suddenly he snapped into a rigid position, like a zombie, and walked towards Jubilee and me. Rouge continued to scream and Logan began to run. As I saw him coming towards me my body reacted and darts flew. But they were no match for Logan. He ran past Jubilee and I, knocking us both down, and ran straight for the window. The second the crash sounded Rouge stopped screaming. She jumped from her bed and ran to the window. As she looked out I thought she seemed to be smiling.

A few moments later the entire faculty appeared. This includes Dr. McCoy who is a big, hairy fir ball, but a pretty cool coach. After getting the story from Jubilee, Kitty, Rouge, and me they sent us each to our rooms. The minute I got settled in and saw that Kitty was asleep I started to write this entry. (It was after midnight.)

* * *

Author's note: I know that Rouge seems to be acting out of character, but don't worry i have plans for her. Wah hahahaha! 


	12. New recruits

August 19th Dear Diary,  
Well, it's been about two days since Mr. Logan's second disappearance. I would have written sooner, but the Professor and faculty have been making Rouge, Kitty, Jubilee, and I give the accounts of what we saw that night over and over and over. Personally the entire time I set up mental barriers as well as I could. I guess they worked, because every time the Professor looked at me he frowned slightly. I didn't know I could even do something like that. He may think I have something to hide, but I don't. It's just that I don't want the Professor wiping it all from my mind (Yes, he can do that). I probably didn't have anything to worry about, and I'm sure if he heard he'd laugh. Still it just wasn't comfortable for me. That's what's weird. Normally I would have no problems with the Professor searching my mind. But today, I didn't want him within and inch of my thoughts. I don't know maybe it's because I didn't get enough sleep last night, on account of Logan's possibly making another appearance. Anyway, I have to go. Mr. Summers called a meeting for all the older students.

August 20th I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I JUST CAN'T BELIVE IT! You know how I told you that Mr. Summers called a meeting for all the older students. Well, it was to ask us to join the X-MEN! Okay, okay, maybe not asking us to join. But he did say we had the choice of being "new recruits". He also gave the blah-blah-blah on how this will only be temporary, and how we aren't going on any missions. We are only to be getting a taste of what it was like to be one of the X-men. He said it may help us in making the decision that was coming up soon. Somebody, I think it was Pryro, said the decision wasn't coming soon enough. Anyway Mr. Summers ignored him and continued with the whole lecture. At one point he accidentally let slip something about Logan's disappearance. That got everyone's attention. I looked back to see if Rouge was okay but she seemed as still as a stone and totally without emotion. It was so weird; you'd think she would be crying her eyes out about this thing. But she didn't so I went back to listening to Mr. Summers. Mr. Summers, with his back against the wall due to the fact that if we didn't find out from him we would find out eventually explained everything. He told us that the Professor was searching for Logan. He also said that when Logan entered the mansion the Professor got a "lock" on the facet of thoughts he was projecting. He said that the Professor believes for some reason Logan has reverted back to a facet he used during Weapon X. He (the Professor) has been trying to locate Logan, but has not found him yet. Mr. Summers says that can mean only one of two things. Either that Logan has reverted to another facet, or someone is masking where he is. Personally I'm hoping it's the first option. Anyway, Mr. Summers told us the reason we are being "recruited" is because the Professor believes, as Jubes and me proved, we are ready to meet certain challenges from unexpected obstacles. In English that means we are ready. Therefore, Kitty, Jubilee, Rouge, Pyro, Bobby, Colossus, and I are going to "join" the X-men. Mr. Summers told us we are going to have our first danger room session tomorrow.  
Now I will admit I am excited. But something about all this still bugs me. I don't know why. Maybe it is because the faculty hasn't told the whole school what happened last night. No, they told them some weak story about a wounded animal that had gotten in and needed to be released. Wounded animal, my foot! Why didn't they just tell them the Truth?! Okay, I guess for the youngest ones it would be difficult to comprehend, but why not the middle aged group. Also why did they just recruit the oldest kids into the X-men? I mean why are they making it so we can use the danger room, but we are not allowed to go on missions? Why does it feel like they are trying to hide something, and they are using this "recruiting" as a way to keep us silent? 


	13. Life at the mansion

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

August 22nd

Dear Diary,

I can't write for very long, it hurts too much. All you have to know is that we had are first danger room session yesterday and OUCH! The first second and first levels weren't too bad, but the third was the worst. By that section we had stun guns, rioters, and who knows what else all coming is way. Finally we had to change strategy so Colossus and I took the blast while Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, Jubes, and Gambit sent everything they had. Lucky for Colossus he was in metal form so everything bounced off of him. But ME! OH, NO! I got the full blast in a very painful way. Sure my solar regenerative capabilities took care of the injuries and the room was well lighted, but still. YOUCH! Anyway I'll write something later. My hand is starting to hurt again.

August 25th

Dear diary,

Sorry about the delay in messages. Not much has been happening. We're all still going through danger room sessions and the Professor still hasn't found Logan. Rouge is still worried about while Gambit and Bobby are trying to comfort her. The younger students are oblivious to what's going on and the faculty is making sure it stays that way. Later Kitty, Jubilee, and I are going to go shopping; just to get another taste of normal life admits all the confusion.

August 26th

Dear Diary,

Same old, same old. Life at the mansion still continues its monotones pace. Yesterday at the mall, I bought a new crimson red sweatshirt and new green gloves. In case you forgot no ones allowed to touch my skin because its poison's. Anyway the Professor has yet to find Logan and the danger room sessions are getting harder and harder. It's becoming difficult to heal up the cuts and bruises. I can now see why Mr. Logan had bruises those few times I saw him coming up from the "secret" elevator. So as I was saying life continues.

August 27th

Dear Diary,

Again same thing. Only news being Dr. Grey gave me a new assignment in Biology. I'm supposed to write a three page report on the wide variety of the nightshade group of plants. Who CARES about the nightshade group?! Sure my name comes from it and all, but don't we have more important issues to worry about. LIKE FINDING LOGAN! I almost said that aloud in class, I was so frustrated. Thankfully I didn't, though I think Dr. Grey could sense my anger.

I know your wondering about my frustration, and believe me I don't understand it either. I'm not sure what's making me act so annoyed and frustrated all the time. I think it's mostly because we haven't found Logan. Don't you think it's weird? A few months ago I would have been leaping for joy at him leaving, or at least that his class was to be "canceled". Now, however, I'm really worried. I mean it the Professor is such a great telepath then why can't he find one man? You see, that's what I mean. I don't know what it is that would make me say something stupid like that. Normally I would have said the Professor was doing the best he can. Sure I also would have said anyone who says otherwise can take me on, but we're not going into that. All I have to say is that something weird is going on with me. I mean I feel all right, but… it's like that six sense thing I got when I re… during the accident. Though, I don't think it's another mutation. No, it's like there is something in the back of my mind trying to reach me. I'm not so sure I want to know what it is though.


	14. Disappearance

August 29th Dear diary,  
How can I be that Stupid! What do I expect though. I should never have asked Dr. Grey. I mean all I wanted to know is if mutants can sense if new powers are coming out. Of course, it was just out of curiosity I asked this, but then it gets blown WAY out of proportions. You remember how I told you I didn't feel right, like something in the back of my mind. Well, yesterday I decided to do something. During biology I asked Dr. Grey, as sweetly as possible I might add, if it was possible for new mutants to "sense" a secondary mutation. You should have seen the look on her face. She asked me as gently as possible if I felt like new powers may be approaching or something like that. She DEMANDED as gently as she could for me to tell her the symptoms I was feeling. You know it's not like I had a DISEASE! I was just curious. But like I said She blew it way out of proportion. She even got the Professor involved! He asked me what I meant by sensing my new powers. It took me FOREVER to explain that I was just ASKING A SIMPLE QUESTION. Anyway this has been a trying day so I'll cut right here.

August 30th Dear Diary,  
If my life wasn't already difficult enough, now Gambit and Bobby are avoiding me like the plague. I mean they've been saying I'm way to moody lately and they really don't want to end up in Dr. Grey's care, which is a first. Honestly it isn't my fault! I don't know what's wrong with me and when I ask everyone starts acting up like whatever is wrong with me will end in sickness or something. I mean I don't really blame them. The last time I had a power manifestation ended, well…. Still, I don't even know if it is new powers. For all I know its just stress and I'll get over it soon. So for now I'll just have to deal with it till then.

August 31st Dear Diary,  
This may very well be my last entery. If I ever make it back you'll understand why I left. Sorry, Rouge is ready to go. Wish us Luck.  
NIGHTSHADE P.S. Professor if you ever read this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a pain to you and Mr. Summers and the rest of the faculty. I'll never forget what you guys have done for me. I hope that I'll be able to say this to you when I get back. Thanks for everything! 


	15. Return

September 14th Dear Diary,  
We did it! We made it back, ALL of us. In fact right now I'm being treated by Dr. Grey for my new "mutation". Don't worry I'll tell you all about it as soon as I make sure Logan is okay.

September 14th Later As I was saying we made it, though I still can't believe it. Really I can't believe we did it in the first place. It was such a stupid idea, not to mention we could have been killed a thousand times over. But I'm happy. Logan is safe and I have solved my own mystery. Now I'm ready to deal with the consequences of my actions. I know most of the others are too. That is except Rouge, though I think she'll get lenience because her actions were not her own. Come to think of it as I've found out some of my actions weren't my own. However, I am prepared to take the consequence of them and the others. The Professor will be having a talk with all of us tomorrow. That is unless Dr. Grey clears us before hand. So my time is short to tell you all that happened. I swear I'll start as soon as Rouge and Bobby come for their shift. 


	16. Rouge's attack

Disclaimer: look at the first chapters.

September 15th Dear Diary, Dr. Grey hasn't cleared us all yet so I have the time to tell you all that has happened. The thing is I'm not sure where to begin. I mean so many factors got us started and it's all still so confusing. I guess the best place to start is August 31st. You see that night I had gone to bed early because I was upset over my danger room session. I guess I had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was harshly shaking me. At first I thought I was dreaming it until I felt something poke me in the rib. Believe me it got my attention. I remember bolting out of bed and seeing Rouge's face inches from mine. Screaming I yelled, " Rouge, what the hell are you doing." Of course, then I covered my mouth. I can't remember a time I used the word hell before. It just kinda came out. Rouge gave me a funny look but immediately went back to the business at hand.  
" It's Logan," she whispered quietly.  
" Logan!" I practically shouted then realized the school was asleep.  
"Shhh," came a comment in the closet. A few seconds later Kitty emerged dressed warmly.  
" What's going on?" I demanded.  
" We're going to go get Logan," said Rouge her voice urgent, "I don't think the Professor is really trying to find him." " And you think going out to look for him will get us the answer," I said taken aback. Rouge looked at me expectantly.  
" Alright," I said, " Just give me a second to get dressed. Immediately I walked into the closet. I grabbed my green gloves, the crimson sweatshirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and some blue jeans.  
As I came out of the closet I asked simply, " What about Jubilee?" " She and the boys are waiting for us downstairs," came Rouge's simple reply. Silently she and Kitty left the room. I started to follow, but I turned around and wrote that last entry. I don't know what possessed me to write it like I was saying goodbye but I did. I just had this weird sense of forboding. We met the boys and Jubilee downstairs like Rouge said. They all looked expectantly at Rouge who nodded and headed out the door. I just thought this was strange. Normally Rouge would want someone else to lead. However, this time we all just shared a look and followed. Maybe it was because we were tired and it was night, or maybe it was destiny, but I think we all were meant to go out that night and do what we did.

September 15th later Dear Diary,  
As I was saying, we left the mansion. We followed Rouge past the lake and headed towards the woods. I'm not sure if I was the only one who felt this way but I know I prepared my claws in case we did meet Logan. Though deep down I thought this was a wild goose chase. After what felt like an hour Colossus finally said, " Rouge, don't you think it would be better to wait until morning and talk to the Professor." " No," was the firm reply, " I don't trust Professor Xavier anymore. He hasn't found Logan and he probably would dismiss what I saw. He may even take it from my mind." " Rouge, you can't be serious," voiced Kitty.  
" She is right, Rouge," added Colossus, " I do not think the Professor would disagree with all of us." That's when things got weird. Rouge suddenly became rigid. Turning around she glared at Colossus with hatred in her eyes. Softly and dangerously she said, " You better watch what you say, tin can." "Rouge," Exclaimed Bobby. Grabbing her shoulders he whirled her to face him.  
" Rouge, what is wrong with you." Remember how I said things were weird before well, they took a step above that. Before any of us could react Rouge smiled sweetly at Bobby. Then she kissed him. The kiss held for about 30 seconds, but in that time Bobby struggled to break free then just gave up. Rouge released him and he collapsed on the cold ground. For a second I thought he was dead. Rouge looked at the rest of us with cold harsh eyes. Then without warning she unleashed fury. Raising up her hands she froze Kitty and Colossus from the waist down. Then she turned towards Gambit. It was at this time that something kicked in for me. At that moment I swore I thought I heard Logan tell me to move. The warning came just in time. After Rouge froze Gambit, she headed for me. Rolling away I popped out my claws ready to spring. Again she fired and I made the stupidest move I've ever done. I ducked and ran towards her. Just before I reached her I jumped as though to plunge my claws in her. The plan worked. She ducked down and I went sailing towards a tree. Plunging my claws into the trunk I released them as I flipped onto an awaiting branch. Without thinking I fired a new set of claws straight at Rouge. They all hit their mark and she went down. Breathing heavily I looked to survey the damage. That's when I heard it. A small pop echoed in the night and then a searing pain in my chest. Heavily I collapsed onto the ground. As I began to black out I saw what looked like military storming into the area.


	17. The Cavern

August 15th cont.  
The next thing I knew I felt a cold breeze blow across my body. My back felt wet and I couldn't open my eyes. Suddenly I felt a painful throb pierce my chest. It took a second to place the feeling. It was the result of being struck with a bullet. Closing my eyes to the pain, I concentrated as hard as I could. I felt the energy I had absorbed slowly collect near the wound. I could fell my tissues regenerate as the pain slowly vanished. As I lay there healing, I tried to remember what had happened. Flashes of my fight with Rouge stumbled in my mind and the image of the soldiers. Suddenly fear and blind hatred almost overwhealmed me. I resigned myself to just opening my eyes.  
When I did I found myself in pitch blackness. I could feel a weight on top of my legs and one beside me. Waiting for my eyes to adjust I thought I felt movement not to far away. After what seemed like forever I could make out a figure laying next to me. Looking closely I saw it was Gambit. Looking down at my feet I could make out clearly Jubilee's neon yellow jacket. Groaning I tried to move my legs but found I couldn't. Suddenly I heard something fall heavily to the ground. Straining my neck to see what was out there I got a full view of my surroundings. It seemed as though I was in a cave. It also seemed as though everyone else was too. In fact, we were all piled on top of each other at weird angles. As I continued to crain my neck I saw a pair of dark glistening eyes look at me through the darkness.  
Suddenly I felt movement right beside me. Looking over I saw Gambit starting to stir.  
" Oih," he said, "What happened?" " I don't know," I replied, " But could you please get Jubes off of me. My legs are going numb." Gambit looked down at me and back at Jubilee. Slowly he got to his knees and was about to crawl to Jubilee when she woke up herself.  
" Wha…What happened?" she demanded to thin air.  
" From what I can tell we're in a cavern," I said and added sarcastically, " And you're breaking both of my legs." Realizing where she was Jubilee took a jump back. " How the hell did we get here?!" she demanded, "And where is Rouge." " Over there, I think," was my reply.  
Jubilee cautiously made her way towards the figure I believed was Rouge. Sure enough after she had jostled the figure I heard a soft southern accent say, " Where am I? How did I get here? Jubilee!" " Don't play games, Rouge," replied Jubilee dangerously, " Why did you attack us." " I didn't attack you," protested Rouge confused, " The last thing I remember was Logan had disappeared from the mansion." " What are you talking about, that happened weeks ago." "But…," said Rouge Interrupting I said, " Rouge, what were you doing as the last thing you can remember." " I, I was trying to talk to a little girl. She looked at me in a strange way and then…," Rouge cut off as a strange growl echoed along the cavern.  
Immediately the others seemed to wake up, thankfully including Bobby. They all gave us questioning looks and asked how they got there. Bobby even grabbed onto Rouge to make sure she was alright, oblivious to the fact she nearly had killed him. After about a minute everyone calmed down. We all took turns asking Rouge for details, but she couldn't give us much else. By the time we got as many facts as we could, most of us had come to the conclusion that something had taken control of Rouge and prompted the attack. It was about this time that all hell broke loose. A low growl again echoed through the cavern. Pyro lit a wavering flame and sent into the darkness. The light cast the shadow of someone other than us. Suddenly the figure leaped out fully clawed and furious. It was Logan! Logan had sprung with his claws pointed straight at Rouge's heart. For a moment we were all frozen. Then without really thinking about it I jumped between Logan's claws and Rouge. Let's just say the results were not what I would have like. The next thing I knew I felt a piercing pain in my chest for the second time that night. Hesitantly looking down I nearly passed out. Right there buried in me were six razor sharp claws. Suddenly I realized I couldn't breath. Trying to gasp for air I looked up into Logan's face. What I saw was a mixture of shock and surprise. Looking me straight in the eye, he seemed to be begging me to forgive him. That attitude suddenly changed and I felt him raise up his leg and kick me off. Collapsing to the ground I stupidly looked up and saw blood on the claws, my blood. I couldn't help it, and I vomited. Closing my eyes I heard powerful explosions and then heard a heavy body fall to the ground. Already my breathing was returning as my body regenerated and I even dared to open my eyes. Looking around I saw Gambit and Jubilee breathing hard, arms raised and prepared to fire. I also saw Kitty half phased through the cavern wall and Bobby, Rouge, Pyro, and Colussus clinging to a mountain of ice. Last of all I saw Logan lying face down on the ground his claws sheathed. Groaning I managed to pull myself up and get a surprised look from everyone.  
" What?" I said, " It's just my regenerative capabilities." " Um, Nightshade," began Kitty quietly. She never got to finish her sentence. For the third time that night I felt something strike me in the chest. Except this time it was followed toxin filling my veins. 


	18. Mysterious jail

August 15th cont.  
The next thing I recall was a hard tiled floor beneath me. This time without hesitation I snapped my eyes open and looked around the room. It seemed to be an enclosed room with a small a bed and a mirror. For the most part it looked like a prison cell.  
Without really thinking about it I check myself for wounds. Gingerly I touched six bruised slits in my chest. My memories instantly flashed to the cavern. I remembered that Logan had stabbed me and I had fallen. No, more accurately he had kicked me to the floor. There was noise, and gunfire, and toxin. From what I could tell it was of the knockout variety. Normally I'm so use to the toxins in my blood stream that most "poisons" don't bother me. At the time, however, I remember being busy vomiting.  
Suddenly my mind flashed back. In a daze I remember being rudely lifted and someone carrying me. I remember a harsh cruel voice ordering the person who had me to take me to waiting. And I remember being dumped on the floor before fully passing out.  
Groaning I lifted myself up and looked out at the room. It certainly had enough light. That I was thankful for. Feeling the common shudder of light pulsation during absorption I lifted myself to my feet. Spotting the mirror I decided to survey the damage and figure a way out. I wasn't prepared for the sight that I met.  
Looking in the mirror my initial reaction was to scream. That also happened to be my ACTUAL reaction. In the mirror wearing a tattered red sweatshirt with six slits in the chest area stood a green monster. I'm serious it was green. Covering my mouth I realized it was my own reflection. The figure in the mirror was forest green with auburn hair and brown eyes, my eyes! Looking down at my arms I ripped off my gloves and stared at my hands. They also were forest green! Looking at the back I saw what looked lie crimson red veins slightly visible admits the green. Pulling up a sleeve I saw the veins spread up all the way up my arm. Without knowing why I popped out my claws. Their brownish red tinge blended nicely with my new look. Suddenly I heard the sound of a door opening. Turning around with my claws itching I faced a short rather stocky man. The guy kind of reminded me of a mad scientist or maybe Igor. Most times I wouldn't have taken notice of him, except for the two guerillas with guns standing beside him. The guns in question were aimed directly at me. I lowered my hands but kept my claws intact. If I was going to get shot again I was bringing someone down with me.  
" My associates should not worry you," the Igor double said, " They are merely muscle, not brains." " Um, sure," I replied keeping my eyes on the guns.  
The Igor double gazed at me for a few seconds. Suddenly nervous I crossed my arms and looked at him.  
" An I thought it was a fashion statement," he said with a sneer.  
It took me about two seconds getting over how cold his voice was to register he had dised my fashion taste.  
" It's better then yours," I replied my sarcasm showing, " Don't you know the Igor style is out this year." That was dumb. Bracing my body for the reign of incoming bullets I hoped it would end quickly. Igor regarded me with some amusement. "Bring her," he commanded.  
Before I had a chance to react the guerillas lowered their weapons, grabbed, and lifted me into the air. Despite my struggle I was taken along a grim grey hallway. As I was brought along I saw a covered figure on a stretcher being carried away. A hand slipped from underneath the covering, a gloved hand.  
Gulping I was dropped in front of a large steel looking door. " Hopefully you will have better luck," said the Igor maliciously.  
Nest thing I knew I was kicked into the room and the door was slammed behind me. In the shadows a low growl was uttered. Cautiously I took a step into the darkness and came within inches of three adamantium claws.  
Partially gasping, fainting, and screaming, I jumped back. Logan looked at me, well, as a predator would look at prey. That's when he spotted my claws. Snarling he stood in an attack position, ready to kill me. Realizing the problem I raised up my hands in a defensive position and prayed that my claws would go in. Thankfully they did.  
" M...Mr. Logan," I stuttered, " I don't want to cause trouble. I just want out of here." Cautiously I took a step back. It was the wrong move. Logan let out a deep, frightening growl and charged. Screaming I curled into myself waiting the blow. It never came. No, instead Logan just stopped. He lowered his arms and unsheathed his claws. He still looked at me in suspicion, but now also with confusion. Slowly he approached me.  
About this time I had peed my pants a couple times over. Now I shook in fear. Logan got closer and closer, oblivious to the fact I wanted him to stay away. He took more steps closer and held his hand out. Softly he touched my arm, and then my hair. The suspicion disappeared from his eyes. The most I could mumble was, " Mr. Logan, are you alright." That's when it happened. He touched my cheek. I know it doesn't seem like that big a deal, but you have to remember I'm toxic. Before I could protest or push him away, however, something strange happened. For a second if felt like I was lighter then air, the next it felt as though something was being taken from me. It wasn't a good feeling. Mr. Logan seemed effected by it to. He began to shake and then collapsed to his knees bringing me down with him. Suddenly it all stopped. He began to breathe heavily and then he turned to face me. For a second I saw the glimmer of the Logan I knew.  
" Hannah," he said confused. At that point he collapsed and the room went dark. 


	19. The escape

August 15th cont.  
Now I know your thinking something weird happened. Well, with the lights I think it was a power shortage, with Logan yes, it was weird. After it all happened I just kneeled there like an idiot. It took me a few seconds to get up the nerve to shake Logan. When I did, there was no point to because he had already bolted up.  
" Where am I?" he demanded in his gruff way.  
" I was hoping you could tell me," I said. Suddenly I realized I was scared. I mean I was scared while all this was happening but I had this weird feeling. It was like I was confident I could win and the world could go to hell for all I cared. But the feeling was gone. It was like I was alone. I guess I must have looked dazed or something because Logan looked at me strangely.  
" You alright, kid?" he asked concerned.  
" Yeah," I replied, " I just feel weird." " What do you mean?" he demanded, clearly worried.  
" It's nothing drastic," I protested, " I just feel kind of…." " Empty," said a cruel voice. I recognized it. It was the voice that had ordered me to be dumped in the "waiting area". Turning around I came face to face with a tall gaunt figure. The figure wore a lab coat and was surrounded by at least a hundred, okay maybe thirty military guys.  
The creepy lab coat guy looked familiar to me. But, before I could place him I was yanked up by Logan. I shivered as one cold, painful looking claw was placed at my throat. Panicking I started to scream, " What the heck…," but Logan pulled the claw tighter against me and all I shut up quickly.  
" Logan," said the man, " Do you really think a hostage will stop the inevitable." You know I all I could think was, Gee, thanks a lot. This psycho has his claw to my throat and all you can do is tell him it won't help! Hello, I really want to live to see twenty. Of course, creepo didn't seem to realize my distress.  
" Who are you?" demand Logan.  
Man, what a piece of work. He's made me a hostage against someone he doesn't even know. For all I care, the creepo could be a friend of Logan's.  
" It is not important, Wolverine. All that is important is that it is about time you returned." " Returned?" " Why yes, it's time you returned to Weapon X." It was at this moment reality came crashing in. I realized the creepy lab coat was the one who gave Logan his claws. I also realized that Logan had let me go and charged at the creep. He didn't get very close because he met a reign of gunfire. Me, I ducked because I saw the guns go up, but Logan was to blind in fury. He went down, hard. If you hadn't notice there seems to be a pattern of injuring those who could heal themselves. The fire lasted a few seconds more and everything grew quiet. Logan laid still his wounds healing. The creepy lab coat slowly approached. Bending over Logan he smiled cruelly.  
" You won't be escaping again, Wolverine, I'll make sure of that." That's when something inside me snapped. I felt an unknown strength arise. It wasn't the confidence I had before. No, now it was anger. Jumping to my feet I fired my darts before the creep could react. The soldiers looked dumbstruck. I reloaded and fired at them. I hit every target. If Mr. Summers had been there I think he would have been impressed. Then without thinking about it I grabbed Logan and dragged him out of the room. I managed to pull him down most of the hallway when he woke up.  
" No, kid," he said, " You're going the wrong way." " What!" I exclaimed.  
Amused Logan tried to stand up. He was still healing though and only managed to get to his knees.  
" Don't," I said, " I'll support you. You just point the way." Oddly enough Logan agreed to this gratefully. Slowly we made are way out of the maze, all on his memory. I'd also like to add that the metal in his body must have weighed an actual ton. He managed to get us out of what I know realized was a military compound. After making are way to a tree I laid him at the root and took a breather, like I said he was heavy.  
" Did you come by yourself?" he asked as I continued my pant.  
" No," I replied, " Me and the …others," I suddenly realized what I had done.  
" What others?" he demanded.  
" You know Bobby, Jubes, Pyro, Rouge…" With amazing speed the guy jumped me and pushed me against another tree.  
" Where's Marie?!" he yelled viciously.  
" In… in there," I replied nervously pointing towards the compound we had just escaped from. 


	20. A new revelation

August 15th cont.

As I pointed to the building we had escaped from a look of anger came over Logan. Using me like a springboard he tried to run back. He got a couple steps before he collapsed to his knees. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and I too collapsed. The pain didn't last long but when it diminshed I saw Logan approached me. He didn't seem to be weak anymore, but he certainly was angry. Bellowing he charged at me with unsheathed claws. Acting on pure instinct I jumped out of the way. Yeah, I know it isn't that intense an instinct, but now I felt the confidence I had before return. I didn't know how but I was looking for a fight, and I got it. It didn't last long but when it was done. Logan lay flat at the ground with my foot at his throat and my claws pointed at his chest.

That's when I managed to get control of myself. Cautiously I pulled in my claws. It seemed this new form gave me better ability to control my powers. Logan looked at me suspiciously but didn't attack when I released him. Taking a step back I let him stand up. Looking at me suspiciously he crouched down, more like an animal then human. Thinking about what happened the last time, I raised up my hands in a surrendering position.

" I'm not going to hurt you, Logan," I said as calmly as I could. I saw Logan's eyes narrow and for a second I thought he would attack. But he didn't instead his face took on a look of confusion.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I cautiously took a step towards him. A deep growl uttered in his throat but it slowly diminished. He allowed me to come closer and even took a step towards me. The next thing I knew I was involuntarily taking of my gloves. As I put them in my jean pocket I looked back at Logan. Again he looked confused and now I saw fear flash in his eyes.

I'm not sure how to describe what happened next. It was almost like I wasn't in my own body. Like someone else's mind had taken control or something. Like I said I had taken off my gloves and then I had reached my hand out. Logan looked at it and then raised his hand up as though to touch it. That's when hell broke lose again.

Mere seconds before he touched me, a bullet came flying right past my head. Logan instantly jumped into defensive position and before I knew what was happening I found myself thrown over his shoulder being carried through very bumpy terrain. Struggling I looked back and saw dogs and men swarming the area right behind us. In the midst of them was the creepy guy in the lab coat. Instead if trying to escape from Logan, I suddenly found myself yelling at him to haul butt. I'm not sure how long the chase went but all I know is that at its end Logan had gotten us both away from the people after us.

When we had finally stopped, Logan had set me down on the ground. As he stood there gasping for air I heard him sniff for any new smells. As I watched him in this atmosphere a kind of content feeling came over me. I guess Logan had the same feeling because I saw him relax. That when I made the realization! It seemed as though Logan and I were on the same channel. When ever he got upset I got upset, and when he tensed for battle so did I. I didn't understand it and it seemed that my confusion fell on to him because suddenly he tensed up and looked at me. Again without warning I found myself flung over his shoulder and carried off to who knew where.


	21. Questions

August 15th cont.

It didn't take to long for me to find out where Logan was taking me. Maybe half an hour ( I'm not sure, my sense of relativity then had long scince gone bye-bye) Logan stopped. Since, as you remember, I kinda had a back window seat I had to squirm into a position to see what was going on. As I struggled a bit Logan growled but didn't do anything. I shot him an annoyed look but still kept squirming. Finally I managed to get a look at our location. It seemed as though we were in front of a cave. _Great_, I thought, _This will really come in handy while we are being chased_.

I guess Logan could tell what I was thinking because he set me down and gestured me in the cave. Well, maybe gesture is to kind a term. Actually he grabbed my arm and partially threw/dragged me into the cave. Let's just say the cold ground is not pleasent in a cave. Moaning a little I managed to pull myself up. Looking around to get my bearings I realized where I was. This was the cavern that Logan had attacked us in.

Raising myself up a little more I heard Logan growl. Snapping my head in the direction of the growl I heard something snap. MayI say that hurt! Logan looked at me with danger in his eyes. Yet when I looked at himI felt safe. No, I'm not kidding, I felt safe with the guy. Safer then I had felt in a long time.

Logan continued to stare at me in deep concentration. It almost seemed as though he didn't know what to do with me. Like he wasn't sure I was an enemy or a friend.For my own well-beingI concidered myself a friend.It doesn't take a genius to figure out not to be an enemy with him. The staring, however, seemed to continue on forever. Finally I decided to stop it.

" So Mr. Logan," I started gettinga suprisedlook from him, " What are we going to do now?"

It was a simple enough question and one I sincerely wanted an answer to. But, the answer nevercame, at least not at first. Instead Logan just looked at me in his wierd way. He seemed to be judging what to do, answer or attack. I know it'smeanof me to rat on him but I couldn't help thinkingthat he needs to come up with more reactions then silence or action.

Cautiously I restated my question a little louder," Mr. Logan, what are we going to do? I mean Rouge and Bobby and Gambit and the rest of them are all still trappedin that whatcha-macallit."

Logan continued to stare. Which was not the answer I had really wanted. Suddenly hereacted. Jumping mear inches away fromme he grabbed my hand. Suprised I tried to pull away, but he held on to firmly. SuddenlyI felt the odd feeling of something being pulled away.StrugglingI tried to fight the pull but only managed to make it come faster. The room began to spin and I collapsed on the floor next to Logan.


	22. Tears shed

August 15th cont.

When I woke up (again) my first reaction was to look for Logan. He still was on the ground unconsious and seemed to be healing from leftover wounds. Healing very slowly. I checked myself over and could feel no wounds. Looking around I tried to get a better idea of the cavern. Once again I was scared. ( Mental note: I figured out that from now on I'm NOT touching Logan skin to skin. TOO DANGEROUS!).

It did take a few minutes for my eyes to adjust of course, but when I did and I had the quiet to look I realized how, well, beautiful the cavern was. Okay, so it wasn't made of sparklying crystals or anything but it was kind of cozy. Also it had water! There was this pool like thing to the right of me. At that time I realized how thirsty I was, so I did the natural thing. As I bent down to cup up some water I made a startling discovery. The green, it was GONE! And I mean gone! There was no trace. Amazed, and slightly worried I looked myself over and over again. No, my eyes weren't decieving me. My eyes were still the same and I still had the auburn hair, but the forest green was gone. Unfortunatly my "celebrating" didn't last long. Because as I looked at the water I saw the reflection of Logan standing above me.

Instantly I turned my claws pointed out, even though I was kinda on my back. And since no one is going to read this diary I will admit that I was scared to death. The thing is though Logan slightly paled when I did this.

Raising his hands in a peacful, surrendering manner he said, " Kid, Kid, wait! I ain't gonna hurt you."

" Oh, right," I said, " Not like I've heard that before." (sarcasm, remember).

" Listen kid, Hannah, isn't it?" he asked unsure.

Slowly I nodded my head still keeping an eye on him. At least he knew who I was. That could be a good sign, Right?

" Listen kid," he continued, " I...I'm sorry for scarin you. But you have to believe me, I'm not going to harm you."

That statement is what finally did it. I had been through so much in one night and he DARES to say he won't HARM me? Like I was worried about that.

Furious I bolted to my feet and with a courage I've never seen I shouted, " HURT ME! YOU THINK I'M AFRAID THAT YOU'LL HURT ME!THERE'S A LAUGH! THERE IS NOTHING IN THE WORLD YOU CAN DO THAT WILL MAKE THIS NIGHT ANY WORSE!"

I guess I must have shocked him because all he could do was look at me in stone silence.But even then I wasn't finished.

I continued, " ALREADY TONIGHT I HAVE HAD MY BEST FRIEND ATTACK ME! I'VE BEEN SHOT AT, BEATEN, DUMPED, SCARED TO DEATH, STABBED (at which he looked uncomfortable), TURNED GREEN!DRAGGED YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF SOME LABRATORY! BEEN HELD HOSTAGE BY YOU, LOST MY FRIENDS TO SOME CREEP IN A LAB COAT, BEEN KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS MORE TIMES THANI CAN COUNT, HAVE HAD A SPLITTING HEADACHE!AND USED UP MORE OF MY OWN REGENERATIVE ABILITY THEN I EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE!ON TOP OF THAT ALL SENSE OF TIME HAS GONE OUT THE WINDOW! I'M TIRED, I'M SORE, AND ALLI WANT IS TO **GOHOME**!"

I must sayI was rather impressed at my outburst. NormallyI'm a calm person and it takes a lot to get under my skin. But right now I was tired, frustrated, and above all confused. To Logan's credit he didn't say anything but let me rush it allout. Though I also don't think he expected such a temper from me. What can I say?

After I had shouted myself hoarse, all Icould do was collapse. The screaming just took everything I had left out of me. I was exhausted and just couldn't stop myself. I justslid to the floor and began to cry.That's all I did was cry. Looking back I kinda of think myselfas acting like a baby but I couldn't help it. It was just all to overwhelming.

So like I said I sat there and cried. It wasn't balling or anything it was just a hopeless sob that helps no one.Then a suprising thing happened. AsI sat with my back to the pool of water Logan took a step over and sat beside me.I suppose he was hesitantat first, but finally he put an arm around my shoulder and said, " Here kid, lean into me."

Ididn't need telling twice.To weak to say or do anything I just laid my head against his shoulder and cried. I cried and cried and cried. I don't know how much time past but if felt like an eternity. FinallyI stopped and just lay there on his shoulder breathing heavily.I could feel his eyes on me and lookedback at him.

This may sound weird, but for a moment I think I saw the true man. I mean most of the time Logan has this bad ass attitude that the world can go to hell. Yetnow as I looked at him his eyes looked as though he was tring to understand, and to share my pain. I'll never forget that look as long as I live.

Unfortunately before anything could be said a cruel voice saidin front of us, " How sweet you've bonded. It will make death even more bitter sweet."

Turning we both saw our worst fears. The creep in the lab coat was blocking our exit. And with him were soldiers all holding tightly onto my friends. With Rouge standing alonebeside a creature in a wheelchair.


	23. Torture

August 15th cont.

The creep in the lab coat just smiled. Logan began to tighten into position but again I noticed the guns that the guerillas were carrying. Cautiously I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and hoped he got the message. He did. Suspiciously he relaxed but not before pulling me into a more protected position.

The creep smiled at his action and said, " You always did try and protect those weaker than you," Then he made some sort of hand motion.

The soldiers with my friends moved into a crecant moon shape around us. They seemed to be holding everyone in front of them as shields. I noticed then with a sinking heart that around everyone's neck was a metallic brace, probably to keep them from using their powers.

Looking back I noticed Rouge softly stepping towards the creep, looking at him like he was the wisest thing in the world. Next to her the thing in the wheelchair held a gaze on her. A gaze that made me want to puke. His eyes seemed to be following her like a predator's follow prey and his hands moved slightly with every step she took. Either my feelings were pushed onto Logan or his on mine, or we both shared the same thoughts but suddenly Logan jumped up, claws unsheathed, growled dangerously at the creep and his creature.

It was all hopeless though. The creep looked at Logan and his claws and then just laughed. His laugh was cruel and heartless but what made it worse is that as the creature laughed so did Rouge. Man, did that knock Logan for a loop! He just stood there stunned and didn't notice the creature's eyes begin to glow.

Suddenly Rouge stopped laughing. Instead she took on this, I guess the best way to describe it is seductive, look and began to walk/slink to Logan. It was then that I realized, this was all a set-up. But before I could say anything I felt someone grab me from behind. Suprised I let out a cry which made Logan turn around and face me. The guerilla who had snuck up behind me held me tighter then before and pressed my arms painfully against my back as well as covering my mouth.

Logan took a step towards me but stopped when he saw the fearful look in my eyes. Swiftly he turned to meet Rouge who had managed to get an inch away from him. I saw the fear flash in his eyes when he thought he'd hit and retracted his claws. But he shouldn't have because Rogue smiled sweetly and looked deadly straight into his eyes. Then before he could react she placed both hands firmly on his face and waited.

It took a millisecond for her mutation to act. In that millisecond I saw many things about the evils of human nature. In that second I saw the malicious look of the creep as his plans seemed to come together and the predatory stare of the creature as he watched Rouge absorb Logan. But it was only a prelude to what would happen next.

Logan began to feel the pull of Rouge's mutation and in shock as well as survival he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands from him. Then he pushed himself as far from her as he could and backed into the wall. Rouge seemed unaffected by the movement and stood as still as a stone in the middle of the crescant. The creep gave a nod and the creature wheeled itself beside Rouge. The cavern went dead silent.

What happened next chilled my blood. The creatures eyes began to glow and so did Rouge's. Suddenly a piercing scream ripped through the silence. Logan who had been fidgeting against the wall grabbed his head and sank to his knees screaming. Just sank to his knees. Then he began to quiver or more acuratly shake. It was like he was being tortured except we couldn't see what was doing the torturing. As we watched the pain and torture I saw the creep smiling. Smiling like a kid when he gets a new toy. And as I helplessly watched the torture it suddenly stopped. The glow receded from the creature's eyes and Rouge groaned then collapsed. But it didn't matter because I watched in horror as Logan looked at the creature, who was beginning to approach him, and threw himself flat against the wall. I watched as Logan the mighty Wolverine whimpered and cried and begged that the source of the suffering draw from him. And in that moment I knew what to do.


	24. Battle

August 15th cont.

You know looking back on it I'm not really sure what made me do it but I knew I had to. You see I, well, 'bit' the guy who was gagging. I know not the brightest thing to do but it at least gave me a chance to scream.

" Leave him alone you...," needless to say I didn't get to finish what I was going to say. If you want feel free to interpret it as you will.

So anyway, yeah, real classy. It didn't help much though because the creep and the creature ( It's getting hard to tell the difference since both were monsters) just looked at me and laughed. Not the reaction I was looking for, but the scream did snap some of the others into action. Everyone started to struggle andI saw Pyro trying to reach for his lighter.

The creep, of course, was annoyed andyelled, " Restrain them! Do you want theanimal distracted!"

Then looking at the creature he nodded and grabbed a hold of one of the soldiers. Taking a contraption from them he pressed a button. The room became filled with horrible screams as the collars placed on everyone began tobecome really hot, or inPyro's case shoot electricity.

For a second my focus was moved from Logan to the others. The screams continued as they all became limp towards the soldiers holding them. I for my part continued to struggle, but itdidn't help. The others seemed to be in more painthen I could imagine. And then it just stopped. The screaming stop and all of them stood limply with their faces pointed to the ground.

That's when I heard it. For the first and thankfully only time I heard the creature speak. His voice wasn't what you expect. It seemed soft and low, but it was coated with such malice and cruelty it made me shiver more than the creep's voice.

" No, continue. Continue. It assist me, " he saidpointing to the contraption in the creep's hand.

InstantlyI looked atLogan and saw what he meant. The poor guy. He had pushed himself along the wall into a corner of the cave andhad pulled himself into a ballcovering his ears from the screams.

It took me a couple seconds to realize thecreature was speaking again as he said, " It awakens memories. Memories to feast on."

At this the creep smiled. And he smiled wide. Then he looked me in the face. At that momentI felt an uncharacteristic rage rise in me. I didn't care what happened to me but I wasn't going to let himdo this to my friends. I guess he saw the rage in my eyes because his smile dropped for just a second and his hand faltered.

Then in astrange manner he said, "Well, we wouldn't want to get in the way of progress."

The creature laughed and again focused onLogan. Thecreep pressed the button and everyone began to scream again. This time though the soldiers just threw them to the ground and to my horror I watched as both they andLogan reathed inpain.

Before the guy who held me could react, I felta charge run up and down my body. Without seeing itI knew my skin was changing and this time I was ready. The change must have suprised the guerilla because his hold on me lessened. BIG MISTAKE! Concentrating on the flip Logan had once done on meI copied the move with equal grace andslammedmy guard flat on his back. Then with a single fluid movement I punctured his wrist with my claws and left him there unableto do anything.

The actions I had taken must have been quick because it stunned everyone else. In that few seconds of silenceI took my chance and thrust at the creep every bit of speed I could into my darts.An did they ever fly. Because he had been so stunned at whatI did he was knocked against the wall and collapsed. Some of my darts managed to fly into the contraption and with that the scream of everyone stopped.

The soldiers seemedto come back to reality, but it was to late. Without a second thought I unleashed my volley and struck them all. Then I turned my attention onto the creature. His torture of Logan had been paused to watch the show and then hesat there and smiled as crouched, ready and able.

" My, what a fascinating spectacle," he said bored.

I didn't bother to reply. I was to focused on how best tostop him from hurting Loganwithouthurting Rouge,who still seemed connected to him despite the fact that she was unconscious.

" I suppose telling youI'm only an innocent person being forced into this isn't going to work," he said mockingly.

I know the fury flashed in my eyes but again I refused to be led by him.

" It's not painful," he continued, " Letting go of your mind to mine. A few seconds of resistance and it's all over."

Alright I'm ashamed I admit it butI replied, " I think I'll take my chances with free will."

"He was wrong," the creature said suprised, " You are not weak at all. Which will make this all the more enjoyable."

Suddenly his eyes began to glow and I felt myself being pulled into another place.Silently I struggled against the pull and this time it seemed like I was winning, if but barely_.Your arestrong,_came the creature's 'voice' in my head. Slowly I felt myself become weaker and weaker. Before I could stop I felt my knees cave under me, but I refused to entirely let go.

_Give up,_ the creature mocked, _Even Wolverine gave in._ That's when I decided to play my trump card. _PROFESSOR NOW! _I screamed in my head, and felt the shudder of the monster as he reiled himself from my head at the professor's mental assult. Opening my eyes I saw the creature's eyes stop there glowing as he began to shake and gibber. Finally he just sat there mumbling to the darkness and I was left alone with a lot of unconcious people.


	25. Rescue

August 15th cont.

Oops, my bad, I forgot to tell you about my trump card. You see the entire time I was never really alone. You know that last entery I made, well, I conviently placed it in front of the Professor's room before I joined the others. Hehehehe! So yeah, the entire time I was waiting for the Professor to track down my signal. Which he did only AFTER my escape with Logan. Great timing, no?

So anyway as I was saying the Professor dealt with the monster and left me with everyone else. The first thing I did was relax, I mean I still had a ton of adrenaline. I made my way to everyone ( that is my friends) and broke the braces. As I did each one of them began to relax and slowly opened their eyes. Each time I got the same question " What Happened!" DO YOU THINK I TOLD THEM THE TRUTH?

Probably the only variation was Bobby demanding if Rouge was alright. It didn't take long for us to find out. I guess the monster's hold on her was broken when the Professor zapped him because as Bobby was asking I heard the familiar groan. Turning around I saw Rouge blinking her eyes and looking around the cavern.

" Where... How?" was all she could stutter before Bobby rushed to her side.

" Rouge, Rouge, look at me. Are you alright?" he demanded gently. The tenderness was touching.

" Bobby?" said Rouge confused, " How? Where are we?"

Bobby looked up at me in confusion. Shrugging I mouthed " The Professors on his way."

Bobby nodded in understanding and set to distract Rouge. Jubilee approached me, suprisingly quiet.

" You...You did all this?" she said gesturing to the fallen soldiers and the creep who lay against the wall.

Sheepishly I nodded, my normal behavior reasserting itself.

" I'm impressed," was all she could say.

Suddenly Kitty cried, " Oh my...,"

Jubilee and I turned in the direction she pointed. There in the corner sat Logan. He was crouched tight into a ball staring at us with a murderous stare.

" LOGAN!" Rouge cried out. Pushing herself from Bobby she darted toward the figure.

Thankfully Logan let out a growl so fierce that she froze in place, startled. Slowly I came up beside her.

" Logan," se gasped upset, " Logan what's wrong with you?"

The only answer she got was a deep growl from him. The others slowly moved toward us curious about what was going on. It made Logan growl darker and fiercer then before.

" Everyone stand back," I said finally. Looking at Rouge I continued, " It's the only way."

Silently she nodded understanding. Taking Bobby's hand she stepped back and everyone else followed suit. This left me almost alone with Logan. I decided that the best policy was to do what I did the last few times. Cautiously I stepped towards Logan and despite how fiercly he growled I didn't back off.

In thebackground I thought I heard Jubilee say, "Is all he ever does is growl?"

I had difficulty holding back a laugh from imagining Rouge's laser gaze. Logan looked at me cautiously. I could hear him sniff and try to make out my smell. However, I still refused to back down. Slowly I made my way to him, step by step by step.

" Logan," I said cautiously, " Logan, come onI'm not gonna hurt you I said."

I could see Logan's body tense as I talked but he still let me approach. Then ever so carefully I extended my hand towards him palm up.

" Take my hand, Logan," I said hearing Rouge draw in a breath, " Logan, take it. I swear I won't hurt you."

Then suprisingly, as though I could feel his apprehension I said, " And you aren't going to hurt me."

That seemed to be what did it. Logan looked at me and I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes. Softly I lowered myself right next to him with my hand held out. Cautiously he stretched out his and then as a new found relief rushed through him he grabbed onto it. He grabbed on so hard that I think he was afraid I'd disappear. Then for the last time I felt the old pulling motion and Logan collapsed holding tightly onto my hand. So that's how they found us. The X-men I mean. They found us all around Logan with him clinging tightly to my hand.


	26. Conflicting Ideals

August 16th

Dear Diary,

So there you go, my awesome adventure. Hard to believe, huh? Blows your mind doesn't it. Well, I hate putting a damper on all the excitement but to tell you the truth it wasn't that satisfying. That is it wasn't as satisfying as I would have expected.

Okay, let me explain myself before you get on my case. You see, before all this happened, well. Ever since I've been here the Professor and everyone else tried to drill in us the evil we would have to go up against. I mean they kept trying to show us and teach us how to protect ourselves, and I'm ashamed to admit I fought against it. I mean I was all for control and being able to defend myself when things grew out of hand, but, I guess I never really believed that such cruelty could exist. Boy was I wrong.

Now don't get me wrong. In all the time I traveled around, alone, I did encounter the 'hatred' of mutants. But for me that was all it was. For me it really wasn't anger, it was fear. Fear of something they couldn't understand or change. That's part of the reason I guess, that I believed in what the Professor thought. I know, I know it is kind of wierd since I was...am a victim of the imprint of monster's like the creep. Yet, I guess I've been so young I just didn't want to think those kind of monsters existed.

But now I do. That's what's going lead me to say what I'm about to say right now. I'm not so sure I believe in what the Professor is trying to do, now. SO before you get on my case let me explain my reasoning. I want you to understand that I do want to protect people, mutant and human alike, just the same as the Professor. I want to protect them from monsters like the creep and his creature. The thing is though, I'm not sure if I can! How can I protect a society were they let monsters like that hurt others and just turn a blind eye? I mean what happened to justice! I'm not sure if I can defend something that the people I'm fighting for don't even believe in.

August 17th

Dear Diary,

I've been cooking over what I wrote yesterday, and I think I still need time. It's to bad time isn't something I have a lot of. Dr. Grey cleared us and the Professor is talking to us each one at a time. So far he spoken to everyone but me. I know it's weird but I'm nervous. Don't get me wrong it's not like the Professor is going to hurt me or anything, just the disappointment I've heard from him is not fun to go through. Believe me! Yeah, so I'm just sitting here waiting and waiting. Oh, Mr. Summer's is here so I'll write in you later.

August 20th

Dear Diary,

Wow!


	27. Answers and Request

August 21st

Dear Diary,

Sorry about keeping you in the dark. It's just so amazing, and just wow. At least a few mysteries were cleared up but hundreds more have taken there place. Above all is my question Why? The only way I can answer it is to again write down all that's happened to me:

I was seriously worried about talking to the Professor, and I'm afraid I lied when I said it was because of the entire disappointment thing. Actually it was more because I was scared he'd read my mind and see my doubts. I didn't really want him to think that I was ungrateful or anything.

Anyway Mr. Summers came and got me. Neither he nor I said a word as he escorted me to the Professor's office. It didn't help much, his not talking. But I guess I just took it as him preparing me for a grueling lecture. He let me into the Professor's office. A kid like reaction took over me and I looked back for a glimmer of anything. It didn't happen though. He just looked at me in his normal collected way and shut the door behind him.

" Good Morning, Hannah," came the familiar face behind me.

Nervously I turned around to look at the Professor who was sittingbehind his desk.The thing is he wasn't the only one in the room. Logan sat, dare I sayseemingly as nervous as I was,in another chair. He was turned to face me and for a second my breath caught under his careful stare.

" Good Morning, Hannah," repeated the Professor kindly shaking me back to reality.

" Sorry," I apologized out of habit, " Um Good Morning, Professor. You too, Logan."

Logan merely nodded as the Professor urged me to take a seat. Silently I made my way to the chair a few inches from Logan, though at the moment I would rather have been a few thousand miles away. Not that I had anything against him anymore though, in fact I felt myself kind of like him. NO NOT A CRUSH! Just have to make that clear, butI guess seeing his weaker side made him more...human in my eyes. Still the fact that when he woke up and wouldn't even looked at me made me more uncomfortable then I already was. It was then that I realized the Professor was speaking again.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I wished to speak to you privately," he said in a soothing manner. No ofense meant here but I hate it when he does that. It makes me feel like such a kid.

" It is because I'm afraid I breached my own set of ethics to a painful degree," he continued. _Whoah, did I hear him right_, I thought. I guess Logan thought the same thing because he moved slightly towards the Professor with a questioning look.

The Professor smiled and said, " Yes, I'm afraid I did breach my own code. I only hope that you will understand why I did once I explain."

And that's what he did. I don't remember exactly what he said but here is the main jiff. You recall a while ago when Rogue first acted funny and I started to feel annoyed at Logan for leaving. And you remember how that night in Rogue's room instead of being scared of Logan I was willing to fight him. Above all you remember that realization I made that Logan and I were on the same channel so to speak. Well, the truth is we were.

The Professor told us that on the night in Rogue's room he had been woken up by Logan. That is the emotions and thoughts he was projecting. The Professor described it as a jumbled mess of incoherrent thoughts and the like, to which Logan ignored the stare I gave him. The Professor continued in saying that he had tried to probe Logan's mind and had come into contact with the Logan I've known since I've been here. He said that the facet was weak and for a moment it seemed almost like it was fading into nothingness. He made the split decision and somehow used his power to transfer that part of Logan's sentience into the first person he could. That Lucky person just happened to be me!

Mind boggling isn't it. I realize that this may be confusing to youor it may not be. But I am going to translate the Professor's speech into the 'common tongue' so that maybe I can follow along. In all that the Professor said he meant that for the past month or so I've been carrying Logan in me! I mean I've been carrying his mind, his thoughts, his emotions, all of it. It means that a few times when I got upset when I didn't need to or all those times where I sychronized myself with Logan's attitude was because I "was him". I mean he and I were connected because even though the man he is was housed in my brain it still was connected to his body. I know it's confusing but it's true! I guess the best I can come up with is how Rogue is when she absorbs someone. She carries an imprint of them in her mind. Forever.

The whole thing is crazy but it explains so much. Above all it explains why when ever I touched Logan it seemed as though I lost something. The Professor had rigged his and my mind to transfer his mind back if we ever touched. He said it was something about it being his way of getting Logan back when the time came. A couple time's though he had to reassert Logan's mind back into me. That was where the piercing headache came from.

You could say the entire thing was quite a shock for both Logan and me. Logan even started smoking a cigar, despite the Professor's slight protest. I could only sit there in slight shock about it all. But that was only the tip of the iceburg. Logan was the first to pick up on the Professor's hesitance.

" Something wrong?" he said in his gruff voice.

The Professor looked absently at both of us. He seemed to be wanting to figure out how best to put it. Finally I guess he decided to just break it all out at once.

" Yes, Logan," he said, " I'm afraid that the mutant, and his creator disappeared as the others were putting you and the children on the X-Jet."

" Disappeared?" said Logan starting up, " What do you mean by disappeared?"

" You know what I mean, Logan," said the Professor calmly. Logna looked angrily at him but stayed seated.

I for one was confused as hell, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PROFESSOR?" I demanded a little louder than I should have.

" How can they be gone? I mean they were what a yard away from us? How could they have gotten away?"

The Professor looked at me calmly and sighed. With some amusement he said, " I would have expected this reaction from Logan. But you are right, nonetheless. I'm afraid I was to focused on making sure both your's and Logan's minds weren't to undamaged by the mutant's effects that I failed to keep my attention on everything at once."

" But couldn't Dr..." I started to protest.

" Jean was to preocuppied, kid," replied Logan softly, " It doesn't matter anyway."

" Doesn't matter!" I replied in amazement, " How can you SAY that! It's because of that monster that..." and I cut off. Logan's face had turned like steel to me, and I knew it was best not to argue.

" Logan's right," said the Professor, " And from past experiences we can assume that he will come again."

" And this time I'll be ready," said Logan unsheathing one claw.

" Indeed," replied the Professor and he looked directly at me.

" What?" I said suspicious.

And that's when he hit me with the news.

" Hannah," said the Professor, " I think that it is time you took a rightful place as an X-men."

" WHAT!" I cried, unsure if I heard him right.

" Yes, you showed impressive resolve and a maturity that shows you are ready for the challenges," said the Professor, " But above all you showed a compassion for your fellow human beings. A compassion that even in all my studies of the mind I've almost never seen."

Okay, sure it was flaterry, but hey, don't be fooled by flatterers.

" You mean, " I said a little shocked, " That you want me to be a full fledged X-men?"

The Professor smiled slightly, " Not quite," he replied, " You need to finish your schooling first, but now you may be allowed to accompany us on some missions, depending on the level of danger."

" And what about the other's?" I said negotiably.

The Professor again smiled recongnizing my tone, " I have talked to all of them and they have all agreed that they would like to join the team."

I stared at him. Without thinking I just let the suprise kick in as I slid into the chair. I could be an X-men. My time to decide had come, but I wasn't sure. I still am not. It would be great and all, but that doubt still etches in the back of my mind.

Softly I said, " Professor, could you give me time to think about it."

" Yes," he replied kindly nodding, " Take what time you need."

" Thank you," I replied, " Am I free to go?"

" Yes," he said. I left the room as fast as I could, making a slight nod of good-bye to Logan. I had a lot of thinking to do.

And that's what I've been doing since. I'm still not sure.I'm not sure if I should disregard my newly discovered thoughts or take the Professor's offer and go with it all. I just don't know and only time can give me the answer.


	28. Life continues

Semptember 5th

Dear Diary,

It's amazing how much one event can change your entire life. I mean just one little decision and know I have so many paths to follow. It's just so...

I don't want you to have to suffer through my rantings or anything, but you are my diary. I still haven't fully decided which is the best thing to do. That is join the X-men or not. The others have. They've all gone on a mission, everyone that is except me. No, while they're out saving the world I'm back at home happily working in the danger room and surviving the Professor's physics class. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to sound bitter or anything, it's just I wish I was as decisive as they are. I don't know how they do it, or how they can think past the problems I'm having with it. Then again, maybe they don't have them. Or maybe I'm just not cut out to be an X-man.

That's not it though. I know I'm cut out for it. Or at least the Professor thinks I'm cut out for it. Maybe he's wrong, but he's seldom wrong about anything. Maybe it's because I'm afraid, but I'm not. That is I'm not afraid to go out and fight for my place in the world. Maybe it's because I'm not as mature as everyone else. You know like I can't handle it like everyone else. AHH! It's so annoying. I keep talking myself into circles for no apparent reason. It's driving me nuts!

So anyway, that's about all I'm going to say. I guess I'll write again sooner or later.

Semptember6th

Dear Diary,

Hey, again. Life still goes on at Xavier's. I'm still undecided on whether or not I want to join the team. Though it is kind of nice not to be to pressed about it. Especially from the Professor. So yeah, speaking of the Professor I really need to talk to him about this whole physics thing, I just don't think I'm cut out for it.

Now you got me started. Now I'll need to tell you all about my classes since, well, you know. Pretty much they've all been the exact same, except for Logan's. For some reason the class now feels enjoyable. Weird, huh. You know I don't think the Professor totally drained every bit of Logan out of me. You see all of a sudden, I'm kicking butt in his defense class, literally. Okay, okay, I did so before this whole thing but now I'm actually doing well against him.

Since this whole mess he's been trying to use me as his example during class. The thing is though now I'm matching him move for move. A few times I think I actually got him good. Maybe it's not him though. I've been noticing just how powerful my new mutation is too.

Here's the thing. After we got back to the school, Dr. Grey ran a ton of test on me. No suprises there. Well, she and the Professor found that this new found skin is actually an underskin. That is it's produced under my skin and then forced up when I need it. They also found that its main purpose was to absorb light at a faster pace for my regenerative capabilities. It also assist in better control of my other powers. Somehow the skin blocks the toxins that coat my body releasing them only when needed. In other words when I'm in plant form I can touch others! So I get to say goodbye gloves forever, or at least at school. You know though I actually have been kind of unshielded with my gloves, no pun intended. I mean I'm so use to wearing them that its just radical not to have them Which is weird since a month ago I'd have jumped at the chance to be rid of them.

The thing is I'd have been jumping at the chance to do a lot of things. Main one being joining the X-men. So we're back to square one. Oh the irony and perils of adolecents. sigh.

P.S. I hate to say this but I'm starting to run out of paper. So my enteries should be finishing up till I ask for some new stuff.


	29. Time to talk

Semptember 12th

Dear Diary,

Not much has been happening for me lately. Life still goes on and all. Though lately I've been trying to avoid Logan as much as possible, Rogue too. It's nothing I've got against them it's just that this is all new to me. Now that Logan's out of my head I'm, I guess you could say lost. I mean I had his " Being" in my mind for a few months and, well, his way of life doesn't seem that bad.

Okay, maybe the drinking, and cigars, and who knows what else is. But still having that kind of instict to rely on. That ability to decide which course is the best and then if you choose wrong to release yourself and fight back to the top. It's weird not having it anymore. Of course, all I just said was weird, but stay with me. Anyway I don't know why but I just can't look at the man because... I can't really explain it.

Semptember 13th

Dear Diary,

Just when you thought the world couldn't throw out anymore suprises, it happens again. It takes a couple of words and suddenly you see a person for who they really are. In case you havn't guessed I'm talking about Logan.

Today just started out like any normal day. I mean you go to class, try not to annoy Mr. Summers or get your butt kicked by Logan, and then have a danger room session with Dr. Mcoy or Grey. Banner day, whoopie. Well, I don't know what it was but I just started off in a bad mood. Maybe it was the bad session yesterday, or the incident with Pyro and Gambit, or even that serious case of indigestion Collossus had (I told him not to eat that pizza), or whatever, but I just was not having a good day. Thankfully though Dr. Grey picked up on it and let me have the night off. I think a little heroism may also have played a factor but I doubt it.

Anyway, like I was saying I had a bad day and was given a chance to cool out. Now you may think my best place is with the plants but your wrong. Not that I have anything against vegetation mind you but I NEED TECHNOLOGY and some books, and maybe some colas. So yeah, best place for me... the rec room. The funny thing is I didn't head there. No, for some reason I headed towards Logan's class, go figure.

As I got closer my mind kept screaming, food, food, books, computers, yadayadayada. But instead of listening my body went the other direction. Without pausing I walked closer and closer to the gym, Logan's 'private' domain. As I got closer I felt nervous but it didn't stop me from moving. Suddenly I heard what seemed to be a cross between muffled crying and screams of anger. All apprehension dashed away as I ran towards the gym.

The sight I came to was startling. Really, though, it shouldn't have been since I've seen it countless times. Mr. Logan was beating the, um, tar out of one of the multiple bags. How many of those things does the Professor need to buy? Not important, sorry. So yeah, well, seeing as I didn't need my claws I started to retract them back in. BIG MISTAKE! I think these thing enjoy acting like little brothers, not that I have any mind you. But they just won't do what you tell them and they enjoy causing misery. AHHHH! Well, they went flying and came real close to wacking Logan in the face. He just twisted to face me seconds before they would have hit him.

Looking at me intensly he nodded in my direction. I know I shouldn't have but I did. I just melted. NO, not the mushy crush melted the, oh shit, how did I get myself into this situation, back firmly against the wall and gibber like an idiot melted. In other words my " Um, UH, hi, Logan," attitude. Real impressive.

" Hey, Vixen," he said back. Did I forget to mention he gave me the nickname Vixen. Don't ask me why.

" I, um, see the Professor's gonna need to buy some new equipment," I said pointing to the wrecked bag.

Logan nodded. Then he retractred his claws. Don't ask me why but I find it really gross. I mean my claws aren't even claws in me. There like a fast building chemical that solidifies and lookes like an overgrown cactus leaf. But I'm getting off subject.

"There something you want, kid?" he asked.

"Oh, no," I replied nervous, " I just heard something in here. Decided to come and investigate."

" You don't need to play the hero all the time, kid," came back his reply. OUCH! There was a shot down, or maybe not.

" Who said I was trying to be a hero?" I complained defensively, " I just came in here because I heard someone cry out."

Logan suddenly looked as nervous as I felt. He turned around and seemed to refuse to face me. Immediatly I felt kind of bad for him.

Finally he said, " That was me."

I admit it I gapped at him. Then surpising of all (I think this is my hanging out with Rouge to much) I asked, " Anything you want to talk about?"

Logan turned to look at me. For a moment something past over his eyes that I didn't recognize.

" No," he said, " Your to young to understand."

"But Rouge is?" I asked rather defiantly.

Logan stared harshly at me. I could see the wheels turn as if he were deciding if it was better to answer or hack me up into little pieces and scatter me along the yard. Well, you know what? Bring it on. I've been to as good as hell and back and I wasn't in the mood to be terrorized.

" She didn't have a choice," he finally replied.

Whoah, where did that come from? And it's a fly ball into right center.

" It's not like I have a choice either, " I said angrily.

Logan looked at me. For a second he seemed ready to tell me off but thought better for it. Nodding his head he looked at me in I guess could be described as pity.

" I'm sorry about what you had to carry, kid," he said, " I'm not exactly the best influence for someone like you."

" Oh, now I wouldn't say that," I replied seeing how sincere he was. Hey, come on. It's not like I don't have a heart.

" You didn't need it, kid," he protested and I realized that he had been wanting to say this for a long time, " You didn't need me in your mind."

" I'm sure I could've had worse."

" No," he said then added, " I'm not sure there is much else worse."

Then before I could think about it I blurted, " What are you talking about! Your the Wolverine! I mean sure your moody, you do have a bit of a bad temper, and you do tend to send your students of rubbing bruises, but your one of the best we got. And the whole thing about you in my mind. Yeesh, I consider it an honor, as well as a life savor."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that, " What kind of life savor could I be to you kid? I nearly got you killed?"

" True," I said then added, " But I wasn't in any real danger. I mean just, it was like wow! I mean when I had you in my mind and I was confronted I had this confidence. This aurora that I knew I could win, no matter what."

" So your trying to tell me I taught you how to pick fights?"

" Not at all, Mr. Logan. Not at all. I guess I'm trying to say is that you protected me. I mean when I was in conflict you were close enough are minds practically touched and it felt as if you were fighting, not me. And when Rouge attacked me I could of sworn I heard you telling me what to do."

" I doubt it, kid," he said sullenly.

" I'm not lying, Mr. Logan. I honestly felt safer when you were there, even when you were a littly crazy, then I've felt in a long time. Besides," I said blushing, " Your one of the few people that's lived to see me cry."

Logan looked up at me. Silently we stared at each other a few minutes.

Suddenly he said, " Thanks, kid."

Then with a fluid like motion he pushed me out of the gym and locked the door.

" Sure," I muttered, " No problem."

Staring at the door a few seconds more I knew he wasn't going to open it. Quietly I headed back to my room to think things over.


	30. lessons and resolutions

Semptember 18th

Dear Diary,

These are the last words I'm ever going to write in you again. It's nothing to do whith not wanting to or like my mood was when I had that accident. Its that amusingly enough this is the last page in the diary. Kinda funny isn't it. When I first started I never thought I would end it, but I did. I made it through. So anyway enough drolling I only have a limited amount to write about. So here it goes.

Sorry, I hate summaries about as much as I hate goodbyes. But both are a big part of my life, and as I've come to see, so has this school. I mean I can live without Bobby's and Gambits annoying personalities and Jubilee's loudness, but there my friends. We stick together through thick and thin and freezing winter cold. I can also live without Mr. Summers, for at least a month, and Mr. Loganthe-world-can-go-to-hell attitude at times, but I know that deep down they are good guys.

I could go on forever about the things I would change at this school but it would take to much time plus space so I won't.This school is more than that. This is the place whereIstarted my journey, where I'm learning more about myself and my values. I know this sounds like a lotof mumbo jumbo but its true. I mean thisis where I startedout as some kid who knew noone, had no family, no real background, was despised by most of the world because of what she was, and yet here Ifound my'nitch'. I found the place where I belong.

I mean, here, I found out more about my powers. I found a great group of friends. Okay, not the most perfect group of friends but you get my meaning. Here Ilearned the price of control and what itmeans. Here I learned I'm not perfect, I'm going to make mistakes but live with it, take the consequences and move on. Here I went from a kid who used to cry alone in the dark topart of a group of teenagers who saved Logan's butt and kicked some creepsbutt.

I also learned, sometimes its hard to choose what's the right thing to do. Sometimes theres evil on both sides of the coin.Not only is there evil in thoseyou fight against, but also those your trying to protect. Its a hard lesson to learn.

That's only the tip of the iceburg. There is so much more to it all. Here I have friends who need me as much as I need them. As much as it shocks me to admit it, I consider Logan a friend and in that one conversation. His eyestold me the whole story. So yeah, that's what finally kicked me back.The road may not be so clear at times, but that's what makes life so fun. And I'll be the last to turn my back on friends in need. Soas I told the Professor I choose to be, forevermore, NIGHTSHADE of the X-MEN!

Finni-

* * *

At last! I finished. I know it is kind of sudden but I didn't want a 100 page ramble, so I decided to end this stage of Nightshade's life. Don't worry, the girl's got the lifecycle of a coakroach, oops. I meant to say she won't die so I'm writing a sequel to this story. It going to have a wierd literature style... Just read it. It's under the X-Stage. Corny I know but hey titles are apprecciated. Ohh thanks for the reviews! READ THE NEXT ONE! 


End file.
